Warrior Cat Lemons
by GinjaGreninja
Summary: Welcome to a small collection of short lemons for the Warrior Cat series written by myself. Please favourite, follow and request some ideas in the comments!
1. Introduction

Hey there. So I'll be just dropping off some Warrior Catfanfiction, which may include lemons here if you don't mind. But feel free to request some, just remember to tell me what time period it happens in. I know I'm not the best at this kind of thing, but it's meant to help your descriptive skills quite a bit. So please; sit back, drink your Mountain Dew, and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Soft pawsteps could be heard from the entrance to Bluestar's small den. The musty odour of stress and age clogged the intruder's own scent, but one thing was piercing through the cave's air; anger. Bubbling anger. Tigerclaw dragged his large paws over the soft, smooth floor of his leader, or should he say, ex-leader's den. His claws already unsheathed, and his tail quivering with giddiness and a slight tinge of guilt. He felt bad for taking on this weak, feeble leader. She was no match for him. He would kill her with one strong swipe of his talons. Then she'd fall dead. Blood neatly pooling around her neck, covering her misty fur with a crimson tinge. He could see Bluestar narrowing her eyes. "Is this what you've done?" She meowed bravely, but her shoulders trembling gave away her fear. "I only wanted to make the clan better. But you had to go choose that kittypet as deputy instead of me. He will never be a good leader, and now I see that you were never one either." The broad-shouldered tom narrowed his amber eyes, watching as his leader slowly backed up against the wall of the den. "You're wrong. Fireheart will be an amazing leader, one that will make Thunderclan thrive! Unlike you, now all that him and Greystripe makes sense. You did kill Redtail. You did kill Spottedleaf. You killed them all! And for what, to become a deputy?" Bluestar snorted and lashed her tail, sending a small cloud of dust around her paws, "I'd hate to see you when you would have became leader." Tigerclaw raised his lip, exposing his yellow fangs, before lunging at Bluestar with aloud yowl, letting out all of his anger. "I would never have been a good leader? I'll make Thunderclan great again! How can you not see that you pathetic piece of crowfood!" Bluestar let out a yelp of surprise and was sent tumbling back into the cave wall with a loud 'Thud!' "You'll pay for this you ungrateful she-cat!" The large tabby spat in his leader's face, before raking his hind claws along her flank. "Tigerclaw! Stop!" The blue she-cat under him cried, scraping at her attacker. "No! You will feel the pain you caused me!" Then it struck him. He would make her feel pain. And she'd enjoy it. Tigerclaw had done his fair share of mating in his life, toms, she-cats, kits, he had done it all. But a leader? Especially his own? No, he had never thought of it. But in the moment, where she's begging him to stop clawing a biting her, he can do whatever he wanted to Bluestar. The large warrior hissed as the she-cat's tail slapped him in the face, and he pulled himself up onto her back. "Tigerclaw! I order you to stop fighting me! I am your leader!" Bluestar squirmed under Tigerclaw's wait, trying to avoid the physical attack she thought was coming. Tigerclaw smirked, "I won't fight you, and you won't fight me." He could feel Bluestar tense at these few words. "What do you mean? Explain yourse-" Bluestar was cut off by a small moan escaping her maw as Tigerclaw rubbed his shaft around her rear, and she instinctively raised her hips. "T-Tigerclaw, please don't do this.." The grey she-cat begged, trying to fight her instinct and attempt to scramble away on the smooth stone floor. But Tigerclaw had his claws gripped into her hips, and he was having fun teasing her. "No, I deserve something after all this work." The warrior began dipping his member in Bluestar's folds, receiving shivers from his leader. "Tigerclaw.. Please.." Bluestar's struggle was growing weaker, and she found herself leaning back against him to push his member deeper. "Tigerclaw.." The grey she-cat moaned, before Tigerclaw rammed into her without warning, lifting her hind legs off the ground. "Stop Tigerclaw! I am your leader!" The blue cat yelped, tears beginning to stream down her grey cheeks. Tigerclaw's malicious grin only grew wider and his grunts louder and he continued to ram into his leader's pussy full force, slapping his balls against her ass with a satisfying 'Squelch!' There was a growl from the entrance of the cave, and a pair of claws connected with Tigerclaw's flank. His eyes glazed with lust, Tigerclaw whipped around and barely saw Fireheart, before aiming a blow at the ginger Tom and missing completely. Bluestar scuttled to the back of the cave and plunged her tail in her core, moaning in escay as the two toms battled. Eventually, Tigerclaw was scratched all over. His eyesight was still clouded when he fled from the den that was filled with the smell of cum and blood. Fireheart turned to look at Bluestar, and she replied with a seductive glance, before he made his way over to the frail she-cat.


End file.
